


Mask + Doctor + Cuffs

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mac as Murdoc, So much angst, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Originally  written with Whumptober Day 13 in mind, let me know what you think :D ( the rest of the story can be found in Patient 218 + Madness + Matty)No 13. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUTDelayed Drowning | Chemical Pneumonia | Oxygen MaskPart Two of the terrifying AU reality where Mac wakes up as Murdoc :D Thanks for the enthusiastic response the first time round.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Kudos: 8





	Mask + Doctor + Cuffs

As the guard dragged Mac out of the room still calling for Matty, he tripped crashing to the floor tangled up in the too short chains and cuffs. The guard fell with him, as he did Mac spotted what he needed, a tiny clip on the guard’s belt. Mac grabbed it tucking his hands into his stomach, pretending to be doubled over in agony, balancing on his haunches. That wasn’t such a huge leap as pain was now shooting up his legs from the jarring fall on the floor. The guard took a couple of minutes to get himself up cursing and swearing. He tried to grab Mac’s shoulder to force him to move, but Mac refused, the guard tried again and still Mac wouldn’t move. On the third attempt Mac stood up and the chains and cuffs dropped to the floor with a clatter.

The two guards in the room stared in disbelief for a few seconds, that was all Mac needed he charged at one and threw out his leg at the other. He forced one of them against the table slamming the guy’s head into the metal. He rounded on the second man and threw a right hook knocking him out, by that point the man on the table had recovered and went to grab Mac. Mac in turn picked up the chains from the floor and swung them round his head like lasso catching him the around the waist, he managed to catch the guy's hands and snapped the cuffs onto his wrists for good measure. Mac filched the ID and raced through the opposite door.

He didn’t really know where he was going. But he had to find a way out, he reasoned from where the meeting room was with Matty that the entrance had to be on the far left somewhere, but not much beyond that. He got through 3 corridors before he came across his next guard. The guard made to smash Mac in the side with his baton, but missed. Mac managed to trip him and ran on, the second guard he encountered, he managed to grab his taser and get him in the stomach. By the time Mac encountered the third guard, a piercing alarm had gone off. The man was huge and pressed the emergency lock down on the door he was protecting before Mac even got close. Mac tried to dodge round the guy, but he got Mac in the knee with his baton. Mac fell on the floor but pushed himself away and threw a punch that the guard blocked with one hand. He pulled away again and tried to come back the way he came, but by that time, guards started pouring in from the opposite door. They all went for him with their batons, he managed to block some of the blows. But he felt his ribs crack as more and more men piled on him, kicking and hitting him. He eventually collapsed on the floor, coughing blood and finally passing out.

**

When Mac woke up again he gasped, he was restrained again, he could feel it. Something was over his face, he couldn’t move his hands or feet. He struggled in vein panicking and rocking his body back and forth.

At that point a man that Mac realised was a doctor entered the room

_“Please try and calm down Mr Murdoc, you gave us quite a scare back there.”_

Mac groaned at the name once again, but it did help his brain click into gear. He realised that he was now in a hospital room, on a normal bed. Here was an IV in his arm, his hands and feet were thank god not in a straight jacket, but were restrained to metal bars on each side of the bed. His chest felt like it was on fire and he realised what was covering his face was an oxygen mask.

_“Now please try and calm your breathing out, it’ll help. You’ve got a lot of broken ribs in an out, in and out.”_

Mac complied, partly because he couldn’t do anything else, he tried to think calm thoughts and get his breathing and his worries under control.

_“Good, Mr Murdoc, good.”_

Mac gestured frantically to see if he could get the doc to get the mask off his face, the doctor obliged. Mac gasped again with relief

_“Not as fond of masks I see as you reputation gives you credit for?”_

_“What no. I’m not, look never mind. Look Doctor, I need to speak to Matilda Webber again, please. She was here only an hour ago, maybe less. Please can you get her back here. I need to speak to her again alone, without her....her companion with her.”_ Mac pleaded lifting his head up

The doctor shook his head

_“I really don’t think that’s appropriate, Mr Murdoc”_

_“Please stop calling me that, that’s not my name.”_

_“What should I call you then?”_

_“It’s MacGyver, you can call me Mac.”_

_“Okay “mac”_

Mac groaned at the patronising tone and lent back on the bed. The doctor clearly irritated at the response, replaced the mask on Mac’s face. Mac shook his head furiously, trying to knock it off

_“I don’t think that’s wise “mac”. You’ve got some serious injuries and will need help breathing for a while. You’ll be stuck in this bed for a few days, at least until I say your well enough to move.”_

Mac tried to talk through the mask, virtually begging the doctor to remove it, but it came out as a garbled muffle. The doctor looked down at him sadly and moved towards the IV in Mac’s arm, he injected a sedative into it.

_“Try and sleep, it’ll help.”_

“ _No…no I can’t breathe..I have too. I can’t breathe.”_ Mac murmured underneath the mask as the drugs forced his brain and his body to sleep.


End file.
